Grytalen
Grytalen is a former Imperial paradise world that, over time, was transformed into a menacing fortress world. The presence of the Astra Militarum is heavy on this world and many citizens on the planet join their ranks to better protect their world and bring honour to their families. Planet History The world of Grytalen was said to be a peaceful and beautiful world with their diamond shores and red-grass plains. Somehow the local population managed to mine into their world without damaging their ecosystem. The people itself made homes in the mountainous regions as to be closer to workstations and to avoid an environmental catastrophe. Near the end of the 37th Millennium an Ork transport crashed into the world’s northern hemisphere, the local population was able to contain the ork infestation effectively until the warboss of the time unleashed a weapon of what he would call “DA PLANUT MELTUR”. This weapon made the oceans evaporate,the grasslands turned to red sludge, made most forests becoming rotten and weak. Because of this weapon half of the world was taken over by the Orks and the people became embittered towards the greenskins over the loss of their jem in the Imperium, in response the people turned their mountain homes into cramped mountain fortresses. For centuries the Imperium couldn’t aid the people of Grytalen as they were preoccupied on larger threats and so the local population had to adapt to this new threat. The soldiers have to wear hazardous gear to protect themselves and travel in Leman Russ tanks. Most regiments raised on Grytalen stay on their homeworld to fight against the greenskins, those that leave their world battle against all types of xenos but prefer fighting orks. Most offworld regiments request to be placed in battles against Orks. Notable Locations * Corpse Fields: The Corpse Fields is a currently contested spot on the planet. The 31st Grytalen "First Talon" is spearheading the assault against Warboss "The Tyrant of Zhark". Originally called the Ice Fields the fields earned its name with the amount of corpses of both human and Orks. It is said the smell is worst than the actual fighting. * Rotting Jungles: The once vibrant jungles are now home to weak and rotting forestry. The jungles are home to a ethnic group of people called "Draista" with almond eyes and dark hair. These people live in underground bunkers and are in a constant struggle against groups of Kommandos. * Sludge Wastes: Much of the red grass plains were turned to sludge. These wastes have been turned to maze of trench networks where the local human population defend day and night. Men fighting in the red trenches as they have been called sometimes have trouble differentiating blood from red sludge. * The Mountain Ranges of Vajaris: These mountains are the largest mountain chains on the planet these mountain have vast fortresses carved in and outside of these mountains. They are zealously guarded by the people who call them home. * The Arikhren Mountain: '''The tallest mountain on the planet. The top of the planet holds a small port where newly made guard regiments are sent and the vessels. The mountain port connects to a larger port on the planet's moon Reltri. The entire mountain has been transformed into a fortress top to bottom. The mountain itself has the highest population centers on the planet. * '''The Eyri'desh Desert: '''The once ocean teeming of life is now a lifeless desert, the only thing that inhabits the desert is large mobs of Orks. What the local population called the bone town, this town is made from the remains of titan whales and other large sea creatures. From this various ork groups group up at bone town and then create a Waagh and go to battle at Mountain Zhaaln. * '''Mountain Zhaaln: '''While not an actual mountain but a hive city, Zhaaln is constantly besieged by armies of Orks from the Eyri'desh Desert. Notable Regiments * '''19th Grytalen Guard "Griffins of Grytalen": The 19th is the most decorated regiment belonging to Grytalen. Under the command of General Eskabard Tenik the soldiers of the 19th are allowed to recruit from their homeworld when the regiments numbers become low after the Siege of Jelridon. The Regiment is a hardy group that trust in the commanding of their general that few question him. * 31st Grytalen Guard “First Talon”: This regiment is known for holding the line on the Corpse-Fields. This regiment is commanded by General Trevanaux Ullitan. * 52nd Grytalen Guard: The 52nd was present on Cadia during its destruction. * 101st Grytalen Guard: The 101st is currently sieging the world of Jeraln Prime alongside multiple regiments against the Warboss the Green Carver of the Ultor Sector. * 123rd Grytalen Guard “Jungle Lords”: Unlike their fellow Grytalen who live in mountain fortresses this regiment comes from an extensive underground bunkers in the Rotting Forest. Unlike the fair skin most inhabitants of Grytalen the people that live in the rotting forest have dark hair and almond shaped eyes. Currently, the Jungle Lords are in a harsh engagement with a large Kommando Mob * 133rd Grytalen Guard: This regiment became requisitioned by a Rogue Trader of Hal’janis Dynasty * 148th Grytalen Guard: This regiment is currently on Grytalen performing hit-and-run tactics in the Sludge-Wastes against a large mob of Orkz. Notable Members *'High General Urkhon Drallen:' The High General commanded his regiment in the harshest of battles on his homeworld. Many of the Council of Generals elected Urkhon as their representative to the wider whole of the Imperium. *'General Eskabard Tenik': General Eskabard is a legend on Grytalen and the nearby systems with his series of victories against seemingly unwinnable odds. Eskabard has bested numerous arrogant greenskins in combat and has been awarded so many medals that he is rumoured to have all of his awards covering one wall. It is even rumoured that he was awarded the Star of Terror when he was the only Grytalen Guard survivor during the Tyorrick Crusade. *'General Trevanaux Ullitan': Ullitan has been tasked with safeguarding his homeworld. Him and his 31st Gytalen Guard "First Talon" fighting the largest horde of greenskins in the Corpsefield with 34th-45th Grytalen Guard. World's Beliefs Much of Grytalen’s culture have radically changed since their planet’s ecosystem melted before their eyes, most Grytalen have an extreme love for wildlife and biospheres. It is common for Grytalen soldiers keeping plant seeds or taming an animal they like on a planet they are assigned to. When a person becomes of fighting age they are pressed into training where the strong are turned into warriors and weak become strong. Grytalen have strong communal bonds where the big and strong watch over the weaker of their groups and make sure they are treated fairly, the people of Grytalen. Believe in sharing honors so usually instead of individuals getting promoted the whole squad gets the award unless the very squad recommends one of their own. This goes back when the local population had to rely heavily on their groups for survival when the Imperium didn’t aid them. When a man of Grytalen disobeys orders or does anything that warrant an execution it is up to their leaders to execute them. Deserting is considered the highest of offenses as they let down their group and kin, deserting is punishable by hanging with all other offenses punishable by beheading. The people of Grytalen have a seer hatred of the colour green all because of the greenskins, prisoners of the world wear green jumpsuits and are mainly used as minefield sweepers and equally unfortunate jobs. The civilians of the world spend much of their time mining, expanding their mountain fortresses, or training for militia or future guardsmen roles. Category:Fortress Worlds Category:Imperial Guard Homeworld Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Szo Selhal